


how to kill a lifeguard

by larry_hystereks



Series: agents of the beach [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, beach au, lots of shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>grant ward's learned a couple of things about being a lifeguard.</p><p>but most importantly, he learned that skye flirts.</p><p>a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to kill a lifeguard

It's Grant's third week working as a lifeguard and so far he's learned six new things. 

First, sunscreen.

Just fucking wear sunscreen.

Everywhere.

All the time. 

Secondly, don't pee on jellyfish stings.

That's apparently not a thing and animal planet has lied to him. 

Trip almost had a stroke when Grant tried to whip it out on a sixty-year old man.

Thirdly, Bobbi never shuts the fuck up. 

She could talk for days if you let her. 

And Grant's quiet. 

Which means Bobbi's always filling the silence. 

With words.

The fourth thing he learned is that when the red flag is up, people complain to the lifeguards as if they control the ocean. 

If Grant has to listen to one more suburban white mom tell him how the ocean is _fine_ , and her kids are strong swimmers, and that they drove _all the way_ to the beach to go into the water, he's going to drown himself.

When the red flag is up.

Just to prove a point.

The fifth thing is that Lance Hunter is insane.

When Trip had introduced Grant to him after his first shift he couldn't believe his eyes.

Because Lance Hunter, _his supervisor_ , was building a surfboard in the boat house out of tree that he had cut down the day before.

Insane.

Also, cool.

But the last thing, and arguably the most important thing that he learned, was that Skye Johnson is going to be the absolute death of him.

Skye who comes to the beach everyday, surfs everyday, and wears bikini's that hide nothing every fucking day.

Most of the surfers wear wet suits. 

But not her. 

Bikinis.

Everyday.

And it's Skye who is constantly putting her hands on his biceps and smiling up at him like he holds the secrets to the universe.

She won't stop touching him.

It's infuriatingly distracting. 

And hot. 

Because Skye is gorgeous. 

Of course.

It's also Skye who will occasionally stay under water for an uncomfortable amount of time after she crashes on a wave.

Which makes Grant feel like he's having a heart attack every time she does this. 

"You want something to drink? I'm going to grab something to drink." Bobbi says, interrupting him from his thoughts.

Grant shakes his head.

Bobbi hops off of the lifeguard chair and heads over to the beach bar. 

Grant watches the ocean. 

He's becoming more accustomed to the blue beast. 

He doesn't mind the loud crashing of waves and he sometimes gets lost in watching the water get sucked out only to come back to the shoreline again. 

His eyes land on Skye, something he finds himself doing more and more lately. 

She's paddling back toward shore on her board and she must catch him staring at her because she gives him a little wave. 

"You ask her out yet?" 

Bobbi smirks from where she stands below him, biting on the end of the straw of her lemonade. 

"Nope."

"You gonna?" 

He looks down at her flatly. 

She chuckles and climbs back into the chair next to him. 

Skye's just getting out of the water now and walks towards the tower, the board under her right arm, body dripping wet. 

Grant swallows. 

"Hey, cuties." She says. 

"Hey, Skye." Bobbi says. "Giving up already?" 

She shrugs. "Waves are shit today. I might just try and get a tan."

Bobbi snorts. "Yeah, because you need a tan." 

She smirks at Bobbi and then looks at Grant. 

"Hey, Ward." 

"Hi, Skye." 

"I was gonna go grab a drink from the bar, you wanna join me?" 

"I'm goo-"

"He'd love to!" Bobbi interrupts.

She shoves Grant in the back hard enough to make him jump off the tower so he avoids falling off. 

He looks up at Bobbi and glares and then looks at Skye to see her smirking widely. 

"Let's go, cheekbones." 

He sighs and follows after her, making sure to stand next to her instead of behind her so he doesn't stare at her ass the entire time. 

"So how you liking the lifeguard bizz?" 

"It's good. I haven't killed anyone."

Skye laughs. 

"I guess that's a plus." 

They get up to the bar and Skye leans forward on the counter. 

"Hey, Jem." 

The woman smiles. 

"Hey, Skye." She says. She looks at Grant. "Skye's lifeguard." 

Grant fights the urge to roll his eyes and he can see Skye's grin widen out of the corner of his eye. 

"Can we get two of those frozen iced teas you make so well?" 

Jemma smiles and nods. 

"Anything for you, hon." 

She turns around and starts working on their drinks. 

"So, Ward..." Skye starts, still leaning on the counter and turning to face him. 

He raises an eyebrow. 

"How did you become a lifeguard?" 

She stares at him and bites her bottom lip.

He hates her so much.

"I swam in high school and I needed the money I guess." 

"You mean you aren't in it for the desire to save lives from the dangers of the ocean?" Skye asks sarcastically. "How dare you." 

He rolls his eyes and she smiles at him brightly. 

No, he doesn't hate her. 

How could he hate her? Look at her.

"Sorry I'm not the hero you thought I was." He says. 

"It's a damn shame, cheekbones, it's a damn shame."

She chuckles slightly and he sighs out a laugh. 

"Two frozen teas!" Jemma says. 

She slides the two drinks in front of them. 

Skye takes hers and sticks the straw in her mouth, smirking around it.

She sucks on the straw while keeping eye contact with him and then slowly lets it go.

She blinks innocently at him and Jemma coughs looking at them pointedly.

Skye looks at Jemma and then back at Ward.

"Hey, you got any cash?" Skye asks him.

He sighs. 

The death of him. 


End file.
